Rio Amigo's
by Burnbee
Summary: Well,it was an ok day and Pedro thought it wouldn't get any better or worse but eveything changes when he meet's a little bird named Nico who's scared and alone...
1. Chapter 1

part1:  
>I started out on my way the forest had just burned down so i was on my way to the other side of the forest in a little place called Rio.<br>"hm?what's that little canary doing out here all alone?"A big bird named Pedro ask himself then flew down to him."hey yo little dude where you going?"Pedro ask.  
>"i'm trying to find a new place to home was distroyed thanks to monkey's."the little bird replied.<br>"well you can stay at my house if you the way i'm Pedro."pedro said.  
>" you sure your fine with letting me stay at your house pedro?"nico replied.<br>"yea come on little said your name's nico right?"pedro ask and nico nodded."ok then nico come on."pedro said flying up.  
>"um...PROBLEM PEDRO I CAN'T FLY!"nico shouted backing up afraid he to would laugh at nico.<br>"you can't fly?"pedro ask landing.  
>"no."nico said looking down.<br>"hop on little bro."pedro said turning around so nico could hop on.  
>" what's with the little bro thing?"nico ask as they took off.<br>"well you look younger than me and you don't have a family neither do i so i figured you and i could ya know.."pedro started.  
>"act like big bro and little bro huh?"nico finished.<br>"yup."pedro replied.  
>"cool i like it."nico said."i think we are going to be good friends.<br>"same here."pedro replied.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ya know something nico?"pedro ask.<br>"what pedro?"nico replied.  
>"it really feels like your my little brother."pedro said hugging him.<br>"and it really feels like your my big brother."nico said hugging him boys got out of the hug and nico and pedro both blushed they had never hugged before other than that cold night when they huddled together to stay warm.  
>"so what do you want to do lil bro?"pedro ask.<br>"don't know it's your turn to pick."nico said.  
>"oh well let's go see rafael he'll know what to do."pedro said letting nico on his back because he still can't fly very well.<br>"you know man i can fly."nico said.  
>"well not to be mean but you suck at flying man."pedro said.<br>"oh."nico said saddly and neither said another thing all the way there.  
>"hey amigo's!"rafael shouted to the birds as pedro landed and nico climbed off.<br>"hey rafael!"pedro shouted back and rafael came down out of the just waved.  
>"Hey o mal amigo?"rafael ask and nico shrugged."hey come here pedro."rafael said.<br>"yea amigo?"pedro ask.  
>"O que que o senhor lhe fazer pedro?"rafael ask.<br>"nothing raffie."pedro said.  
>"well was it something someone said?"rafael ask.<br>"well i tould him he stunk a little a flying but."pedro said.  
>"ay ay never tell a bird with a low self esteem like him he can't fly well."rafael said and nico heard and he took off.<br>"N espera voltar amigo!"rafael shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2

part2:  
>"MAN!i can't believe i trusted them!they're just like the others who make fun and laugh at my flying skills!"nico shouted to himself as he landed on a for a little bird like himself to be there alone was not a good idea.<br>"hey you little off you territory."a segull and his group came up to nico who tried to fly off but one of them punched him.  
>"AH!"nico shouted as he hit the ground and grabbed his stomach groaning.a other segull hit him and 4 more ganged up on him.<br>"Hey pedro penso ver nico."rafael said as him and pedro were flying."look down there."rafael said pointed and they dove down.  
>"HEY SEGULLS LEAVE MY LITTLE BRO ALONE!"pedro shouted and attack 2 segulls while rafael got 2 others.<br>"make us Gordura bird!"the leader shouted.  
>"Oh-vos n o s ir l !"pedro said and attack they knocked out the 8 birds pedro picked up nico."Im muito pouco irm o."pedro whispered as they flew off.<br>"come on i'll take ya'll back your place that way i can make sure you get there Apenas multa."rafael said.  
>"dude you sould learn more english man."pedro said.<br>"well fine then amigo."rafael said and he said his good bye's and left when he got them home.  
>"come on nico wake up."pedro whispered."VEM PARA AMIGO BUDDY RICE ACORDE!"pedro shouted."please just wake up friend buddy lil bro."pedro cried afraid that him and rafael had gotten there to late."please nico amigo wake up."pedro broke down.<br>"oh my head."nico said as he begain to come to.  
>"nico?NICO YOUR ALIVE!"pedro shouted hugging nico tightly.<br>"yes yes i'm alive me i can't breath well."nico choked out and pedro lossened up and nico hugged him with one wing.  
>"hey lil bro something wrong with your other wing?"pedro ask after he let him go out of the hug.<br>"hm?n-no."nico studdered grabbing it and backed up.  
>"yes there is i can see it in your eye's."pedro said."come here amigo let me see your wing."pedro said taking a step forward and nico took a step back.<br>"NO PEDRO!"nico said as he tried to fly and cringed when he felt the pain in his wing and hit the floor.  
>"come on amigo please i just want to help you."pedro said.<br>"Ok voc ganhar.i give in big bro."nico said and stayed still.  
>"obrigado nico."pedro said and walked over to him and tried his hardest not to hurt him.<br>"Aw aw aw doloroso que doloroso."nico whispered under his breath.  
>"sorry nico im trying."pedro said.<br>"i know but it hurts maybe we should get rafael."nico said.  
>" I KNOW YOUR STILL OUTSIDE PLEASE COME IN!"pedro shouted and rafael walked in.<br>"how did you know i was there?"rafael ask.  
>"because i saw your wing."pedro said.<br>"oh...ok give me your wing amigo."rafael said and nico backed up a little but pedro stopped him from backing up anymore by standing behind nico was forced to hand him his wing."ah amigo it should be fine tomorrow."rafael smiled.  
>"thanks."pedro said said.<br>"not a problem."rafael said and he left for the night.  
>"hey your soft."nico said.<br>"yup i have nice soft fuzzy feathers."pedro said then heard a soft snore."well looks like we are sleeping on the floor tonight."pedro laughed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "good morrning pedro."nico said as pedro awoke the next day to see nico flying around.<br>"well morrning lil bro."pedro laughed."look amigo can we just forget about yesterday?"pedro ask not laughing anymore.  
>"why not next time don't say anything about my flying."nico replied.<br>"ok."pedro said."oh i've been thinking on the song that we are writing and i came up with my part."pedro said.  
>"ok lets hear it."nico said.<br>"I'm that samba samba masta masta masta masta masta Push out sound from my ghetto blasta blasta blasta blasta blasta You dance fast but i dance fasta fasta fasta fasta fasta You too slow, you need to catch up You can dance and dance all night."pedro rapped.  
>"nice so lets put the song together."nico said.<br>"yup."pedro said.  
>"Party in Ipanema, baby I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party And live my life (my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly (high)<br>Im'ma fly Fly just like a bird (but you are a bird)  
>Oh yeah your right so let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)<br>Fly so high, where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
>Cause once we start it, baby aint no aint no stoppin in (hey)<br>Cause I just wanna live my life and party (hey)  
>All I want is to be free and rock my body (okay)<br>Went around the world and I wanna live my life And feel, cause I rio, cause I rio realise I I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly."nico sang.<br>"I'm that samba samba masta masta masta masta masta Push out sound from my ghetto blasta blasta blasta blasta blasta You dance fast but i dance fasta fasta fasta fasta fasta"pedro rapped.  
>"You too slow, you need to catch up You can dance and dance all night."nico sang while pedro rapped.<br>"I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And live my life (my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa (ah-ha)."nico sang.<br>"Hey hey hey hey hey hey (ah-ha)  
>Hey hey hey hey hey hey (hah-ah)<br>Hey hey hey hey"pedro sang.  
>"we make."nico started.<br>"a great."pedro continued.  
>"TEAM!"they said together.<br>"haha."nico laughed.  
>"lets go get some breakfast."pedro said."wanna hop on my back or fly?"pedro ask.<br>"i think i'll fly."nico said.  
>"ok."pedro said and watched nico take off."just remember if you need help lil bro i'm right behind you."pedro said taking off behind nico.<br>"ok."nico said."let's find rafael he knows the best breakfast spots!"nico shouted.  
>"k!"pedro replied.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HEY RAFAEL!"pedro shouted landing.  
>"hey pedro where's nico?"rafael ask.<br>"WATCH OUT!"nico shouted crashing to the ground."awsome."nico said and fell back over.  
>"there he is."pedro said helpping him up.<br>"ay ay seu engra ado mas seu vai prejudicar sua auto fazer que kinda you almost gave me a heart attack."rafael said.  
>"sorry."nico said leaning on pedro.<br>"so we here to find breakfast like every free this morrning or want to tell us where to go we get the food and bring it back?"pedro ask.  
>"lets take off before Minha esposa e filhos acordado."rafael said.<br>"wait what?"nico ask.  
>"my wife and kids awake is what he said."pedro translated.<br>"oh."nico said and pedro gave him that look and he rolled his eye's and climbed on pedro's back.  
>"let's go!"rafael shouted and they took off.<p> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

part3:  
>"hang on tight nico."pedro said.<br>"k."nico replied.  
>"come on guys!"rafael shouted.<br>"ok ok rafael wir kommen."nico said."Ich bin bereit und zum aufh ngen kann ich auf so dicht wie lets go."nico said.  
>"what?"pedro ask.<br>"sorry i was speaking german.i said i'm ready and hanging on as tight as i can lets go."nico translated and they took off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "alright breakfast is surved"nico said as they sat down to eat some french fries and chocolate bar.<br>"so nico how's the wing?"rafael ask.  
>"it's ok."nico smiled.<br>"good."rafael smiled and pedro noticed everyone but him smiling so he just randomly smiled to.  
>"well well well look what the trash dragged in."the segull's leader said as they next to nico who got up and hid behind pedro.<br>"what do ya'll want?"rafael ask standing up.  
>"revenge."the leader said and went to take down rafael."get the other one the yellow ones last."he said and they got to work.<br>"nico go!"pedro shouted.  
>"NO!I'M TIRED OF HOLDING THIS IN I'M LETTING IT OUT!"nico said as he soon got real mad and punched one of the segull's knocking him to the mad the other segull's mad all of them (but the one he already knocked out) charged at him at took down all of them.<br>"wow was awsome nico."rafael whispered to pedro.  
>"i have never seen a bird 9in. tall take down 8 segulls like atleast a foot and a half tall."pedro whispered to would have talked more but then nico hit the ground."NICO!"pedro shouted him and rafael flying over to him.<br>"come on amigo let's get him some help."rafael said.  
>"where to take him?"pedro ask.<br>"there's an animal place a few blocks from here."rafael said.  
>"ok."pedro replied lifting nico and taking off.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "come here little bird."tulio said picking nico up."stupid tucan i wish you wouldn't do this."tulio said looking at rafael and pedro who turned and flew off.  
>"be back to get you later amigo."rafael said and took off after pedro.<br>"come on little canary let's get you inside and find out what's wrong."tulio said and took nico nico flinshed at the bright light so tulio took him to a dark room.  
>~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey nico amigo come."rafael whispered.<br>"what?"nico ask looking around.  
>"lil bro come on!"pedro whispered a little loud.<br>"oh hey you guys."nico said and flew over to the window and got out.  
>"hey lil bro thank's for saving our butt's when those segulls came."pedro said.<br>"no problem."nico said.  
>"i still don't how you did that."rafael said and nico slowed his flying a little and looked could tell that he hit a sore noticed this to.<br>"hey lil bro we finished that song right."pedro said and nico nodded a little."then come on it's my night at the club again and your coming with."pedro said grabing nico and putting him on his back and heading for the was a little excited because he'd never been there but he didn't show his excitment.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok now it's PEDRO!and he brought a friend tonight they are singing a duet!"the announcer shouted.<br>"Party in Ipanema, baby I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party And live my life (my life)  
>I wanna party (party)<br>And fly (high)  
>Im'ma fly Fly just like a bird (but you are a bird)<br>Oh yeah your right so let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
>Fly so high, where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)<br>Cause once we start it, baby aint no aint no stoppin in (hey)  
>Cause I just wanna live my life and party (hey)<br>All I want is to be free and rock my body (okay)  
>Went around the world and I wanna live my life And feel, cause I rio, cause I rio realise I I wanna party (party)<br>I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<br>And fly."nico sang.  
>"I'm that samba samba masta masta masta masta masta Push out sound from my ghetto blasta blasta blasta blasta blasta You dance fast but i dance fasta fasta fasta fasta fasta"pedro rapped.<br>"You too slow, you need to catch up You can dance and dance all night."nico sang while pedro rapped.  
>"I wanna party (party)<br>I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<br>I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<br>And live my life (my life)  
>I wanna party (party)<br>And fly Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa (ah-ha)."nico sang.  
>"Hey hey hey hey hey hey (ah-ha)<br>Hey hey hey hey hey hey (hah-ah)  
>Hey hey hey hey"pedro sang.<br>"PEDRO!NICO!PEDRO!NICO!"the crowd cheerd.  
>"dude we make an awsome team."pedro said.<br>"well i think we have a new team for Monday's,Wednesday's,Friday's!"the announcer shouted.  
>"yea let's do it!"pedro said.<br>"agreed!"nico said.  
>"When he was eight years old.<br>Little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishin' pole."pedro started singing his own version and nico took off to outside pedro then followed.  
>"Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan?<br>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
>But it hurts when you disapprove all along And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect."nico sang once he thought he was alone and he had tears going down his face.<br>"nico?hey little bro you ok?"pedro ask flying over to him.  
>"NO!"nico shouted flying off.<br>"what's wrong?"pedro ask watching him fly just flew on to pedro's house.  
>"I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero?<br>All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect."nico finished the song he had started again thinking he was alone but the tears going down his face were saying he needed someone else there with slowly and quietly came in and walked up to nico he sat down behind him.  
>"hey buddy some thing you wanna talk about."pedro ask putting a wing around nico who leand into his side sobbing.<br>"yea."nico sobbed."my father abandoned me becuase i love samba and i only wanted to sing and he always said i was a screw'd up boy."nico said.  
>"wow that's messed up."pedro replied."your awsome at both."pedro added.<br>"thanks your like the fam lia i have always wanted."nico said hugging pedro.  
>"thanks bro."pedro said and they stood up."want to go continue?i left rafael there to entertain them untill i came back and dude he can sing but he doesn't know any good songs to sing."pedro said.<br>"yea let's go."nico said and took off pedro following."HEY PEDRO I JUST THOUGHT OF SOME THING!"nico shouted as they got close to the club.  
>"WHAT IS IT NICO?"pedro replied.<br>"I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE HOW TO LAND!"nico replied.  
>"UM...CRAP!JUST DO WHAT I DO!"pedro said.<br>"K!"nico begain to land and nico followed behind both sticking the landing perfectly.  
>"nice."pedro said.<br>"you to."nico replied and they walked in.  
>"YO YO YO!EVERYBODY WE'RE BACK!"pedro shouted and the crowd let them through.<br>"thanks amigo's!"rafael said and got off stage.  
>"what are we going to sing pedro?"nico ask.<br>"um...how bout don't trust me?"pedro said and they both nodded.  
>"Black dress with the tights underneath,<br>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
>And shes an actress (actress),<br>But she ain't got no need.  
>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.<br>T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,"pedro sang.<br>"T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.<br>She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a hoe,<br>Never trust a hoe,  
>Won't trust a hoe,<br>Won't trust me."nico sang.  
>"X's on the back of your hands,<br>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
>And your setlist (setlist),<br>You stole off the stage,  
>Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.<br>B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.<br>And the best is (best is),  
>No one knows who you are,"pedro sang.<br>"Just another girl alone at the bar.  
>She wants to touch me (Woah),<br>She wants to love me (Woah),  
>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<br>Don't trust a hoe,  
>Never trust a hoe,<br>Won't trust a hoe,  
>Won't trust me."nico sang.<br>"Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips."pedro sang.<br>"Woah, woah, woah..."Nico sang.  
>"She wants to touch me (Woah),<br>She wants to love me (Woah),  
>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<br>Don't trust a hoe,  
>Never trust a hoe,<br>Won't trust a hoe,  
>Won't trust me ... "both sang.<br>"ALRIGHT LETS GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO NICO AND PEDRO!"the announcer shouted and the crowd got loud."ok we are close up for the night so go ahead and get your last drinks of the night and see ya'll realy soon!"the announcer said and everyone went to the bar but went outside and up to the top of the building next door to just chill out.


	4. Chapter 4

part4:  
>"that was really i guess i showed dad wrong."nico said to himself."well actully Pedro did but it still counts."nico corrected himself.<br>"Voc tem que direito amigo, ele fez."rafael said coming on the roof with nico."he did nico."rafael said.  
>"yea.i just wish i knew one way to repay him and you because i've been a bit of a brat."nico said.<br>"well i don't think thats really needed."rafael said.  
>"yea i have to go somewhere a little while could you tell pedro that i'll be home later?"nico ask.<br>"sure thing amigo."rafael said and nico flew off and rafael went back inside."hey do you know why nico always acts so strang when it gets to this month?"rafael ask.  
>"what month is it?"pedro replied.<br>"November."rafael said.  
>"oh crap!because next week is the week his home burnt down a few years ago!"pedro said and took off."i never RAFAEL!"pedro shouted.<br>"your welcome i think."rafael replied.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hello old home."nico said as he landed next to a spot of ash that used to be his home."i do this every year come here looking for my mom and they're all dead."nico said again to himself.<br>"hey little buddy."pedro said landing beside nico.  
>"hey."nico said.<br>"you alright?"pedro ask.  
>"yea."nico said.<br>"well, you don't sound your happy you say more than one word."perdo replied.  
>"ok yes."nico replied again.<br>"not funny nico."pedro said.  
>"is to pedro."nico said.<br>"three words now we're getting somewhere."pedro laughed.  
>"let's go home before i break down and can't see good enough to fly back home."nico said chuckling some.<br>"ok."pedro said and watched nico take off and he followed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hours later nico had fallen asleep but pedro stayed up watching he was expecting nico to do something but nico didn't move other than a twitch every now and then.<br>"huh reminds me of when i was littler my feet used to twitch too."pedro laughed to himself as nico twitched he thought to himself 'why am i staying up and watching him?like some sort of stalker?i should be sleeping not watching but i can't help it i wonder about him.'it was true nico was all pedro ever thought about he was the smallest bird ever and the last of his kind and family he always worried about nico he didn't have many friends like pedro and rafael birds pick on him because of his hight but pedro and rafael are always there to help him.  
>"hey i just came to see if you both got back ok."rafael whispered coming in.<br>"yea we what are you doing up so late amigo?"pedro ask.  
>"i could ask you the same thing."rafael replied and left.<br>"ok bye."pedro said then went back to was just so worried about his friend being picked on but he knew that both his self and rafael would look out for nico does for them when the segulls come around witch they never do any more since nico took them was always bullied but he never backed down from a punch nor a fight even if he was spiting blood out he would continue to fight untill he either couldn't get up or he scared pedro more because he didn't no why nico would do that but everytime he thought about the fights nico got in it would take him back to when nico exploded on the segulls."i'll talk to him tomorrow."pedro said to himself and went sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "MORRNING BRO!"pedro shouted making nico jump up and fall over off his bed.<br>"um...aw"nico said and pedro ran over to help him up.  
>"sorry."pedro said picking nico and putting him on his feet.<br>"it's ok the floor broke my fall."nico said laughing pedro started laughing too.  
>"i always wonder about you two."rafael laughed walking in.<br>"good because."pedro started.  
>"you should."nico finished.<br>"weird how you both do that."rafael said."let's go the club opened a moment ago and the owner want's you two front and center."rafael said.  
>"ok."they both said at the same time and took off flying pedro in front of nico this time.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "you wanted to see us?"pedro said as him and nico walked into the club and up to the owner.  
>"yes.I loved your act and i need a my kid has a birthday i have a party or something for her and i want to know if you'll do it."the owner said."oh and her is green paint fell on us thats why im green too."the bird added.<br>"well i don't know when is the party?"nico ask.  
>"in a week."he replied.<br>"no i can't but he can."nico said.  
>"well,why not?"the bird ask.<br>"no reason i'm just going to be busy."nico replied."i'm good tonight if that's fine."nico added.  
>"yea we are both free tonight."pedro said.<br>"well...ok then thank the way what is your name i know pedro but not you."the bird ask.  
>"nico."nico said.<br>"ok then nico and and nico it's nice i'll see you to tonight."the bird said and walked off.  
>"cool."pedro said.<br>"yea but what are we going to sing?"nico ask.  
>"well how well can you dance i mean i've seen you dance but i wanna see your best move."pedro said.<br>"ok i've been working on this one."nico said and took off his bottle cap hat and put it up the floor so he was now upside down and he started to spin on spining he spelt out pedro's crash into pedro."."nico said.  
>"it's ok that was awsome nico."pedro said.<br>"thanks i been working on it at night sometimes."nico said standing up.  
>"ok do you have anything else?"pedro ask.<br>"thought you'd never ask."nico replied taking his cap and making it sound like a took it threw it up in the air and spun on his did a handspring that lead to a he had that done his cap fell and rolled down one wing and into his other hand then he placed it back on his head."thats the best i've got."nico said.  
>"awsome."pedro said."now to find a song that i can rap to while you show off moves."pedro said.<br>"how about you just make up a rap with her name?"nico said.  
>"how do you rap about a bird named Lil?"pedro ask.<br>"like name is lil almond she's a straight up G The gangsta Life is the Life for me.  
>She likes to pop she calla And hes talla then him momma Lemme hear ya'll Holla Happy birthday Happy birthday wo wo wo wo wo happy birthday happy birthday wo wo wo wo Your just growing up so fast faster then soemone doin the 10 yard dash happy birthdya happy birthday happy birthday to you!"nico said.<br>"k im using that one nico."pedro replied.  
>"ok whatever bro."nico said.<br>"lets go home."pedro said.  
>"k."nico said both flew off heading home.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i have a question nico."pedro knew that if pedro actully said his name it must be important.  
>"yes pedro?"nico replied.<br>"why do you let people pick on you and beat you?and why in the name of Rio do you fight them even if your spiting out blood?"pedro ask.  
>"ok first off that's 2 questions not 1 and second off i don't wanna talk about it."nico said saddly.<br>"please bro?"pedro ask.  
>"it has something to do with my father that's why i don't want to say anything."nico replied.<br>"ok then."pedro said."but one more question how did you take down those segulls a week ago?"pedro ask just trying to get some sighed if he didn't tell pedro he would just keep asking.  
>"it's something that ran in the on my dad's side of the family had anger issues.I'm the only one out of me and my 3 sisters that got the anger issues i hold anger in to long then when somebody picks on somebody that i care about i explode and can't help last week i had been holding that anger in since i was born and i almost let it out on the monkey's but i'm happy i didn't."nico explained."that's why i get into all those fights and stuff but the reason i fight untill i win or i can't get uo is because that's how i was rasied."nico sighed.<br>"oh."pedro said it was all he could think of to say.  
>"well lets get to work i need to come up with more awsome moves for tonight."nico said putting a smile on but pedro knew it was fake but he got to work on remembering the rhyme practiced the moves he showed pedro and tried a new move he called the fail because he could never get it right but yet he tried it started out spining really fast on his feet then slowly sat down and spun on his head and from there to spining on his left wing while his right wing held his bottle cap on his he tried the part he could never get right the double backflip,triple front flip,hand spring,cartwheel,handspring,cartwheel,hand stand, smiled big when he was done he had tried for years and years and had finally done the trick.<br>"nice trick nico."pedro said clapping.  
>"dude i thought you were practicing!"nico said.<br>"i was but your trick was so cool i started paying more attention to you than the rap."pedro said.  
>"ok then."nico said and then turned around and continued to do did a back hand spring that lead to a backflip that also led to a would have done more but he hit the floor hard to if i say so myself.<br>"NICO!you ok?"pedro ask.  
>"yea just fine."nico said standing up he had a strange feeling he was missing something but he didn't know what.<br>"um...dude i think you have bottle cap hair."pedro said handing nico his bottle cap.  
>"oops.i knew it felt like something was ."nico replied.<br>"no problem."pedro said."we better get going."pedro added.  
>"yup lets fly."nico said and both flew off. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

part5:  
>"ok tonight we have a special actully to special PEDRO AND NICO!"thie owner annouced and the crowd cheered as loud as they could.<br>"Alright everybody listen up!"nico shouted."it's somebody's birthday and we gonna celabrate!"nico shouted.  
>"Everybody put they wings together and clap as loud as you can!flap'em!clap'em!we don't care SLAP'EM!"pedro shouted."<br>Her name is Lil she's a straight up G The gangsta Life is the Life for me.  
>She likes to pop she calla And she's talla then her momma Lemme hear ya'll Holla Happy birthday Happy birthday wo wo wo wo wo happy birthday happy birthday wo wo wo wo Your just growing up so fast faster then someone doin the 10 yard dash happy birthdya happy birthday happy birthday to you!"pedro rapped.<br>"I want to party I want to samba I want to party I want to samba I want to party And live my life (Pedro: live my life)  
>I want to party (party)<br>And fly Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you are a bird! )  
>Oh yeah, you're right,<br>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then."nico sang.<br>"I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master Master, master Who shouts out?  
>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<br>Blaster, blaster, blaster You dance fast,  
>But I dance faster, faster, faster Faster, faster."pedro pedro rapped nico took off his bottle cap hat and put it up the floor so he was now upside down and he started to spin on spining he spelt out Lil's then took off his cap and made it sound like a took it threw it up in the air and spun on his did a handspring that lead to a he had that done his cap fell and rolled down one wing and into his other hand then he placed it back on his started out spining really fast on his feet then slowly sat down and spun on his head and from there to spining on his left wing while his right wing held his bottle cap on his he tried the part he could never get right the double backflip,triple front flip,hand spring,cartwheel,handspring,cartwheel,hand stand, he did a back hand spring that led to a backflip that also led to a cartwheel.<br>"and this was just for a little canary Lil!"ni and pedro shouted.  
>"AND THAT WAS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR Lil!"her dad shouted then nico and pedro left.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well i think it was fun."pedro said.  
>"me two."nico said and snuggled up in his bed.<br>"what are you doing nico?"pedro ask sitting up and staring at nico's bed.  
>"i do believe it's called laying down."nico replied.<br>"smart aleck."pedro replied nico just smiled.  
>"Sim, eu sei que pedro."nico replied.<br>"Eu odeio, quando voc fala portugu s nico voc n o dizer nada Certo."pedro replied.  
>"grrrr just shut up i have no clue what you just said."nico complained.<br>"i said i hate it when you speak portuguese nico you don't say anything right."pedro replied laughing.  
>"WELL I DON'T SPEAK IT THAT WELL SO WHAT?i never wanted to speak portuguese because my dad spoke it im learning alright!HECK I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO MOVE HERE BECAUSE OF HIM!"nico said and pedro stopped laughing and walked over to nico.<br>"yo man i'm sorry."pedro said and he hugged nico but nico pushed away and took off."ay ay ay what has your father done nico?everything i say sets off something about his father."pedro ask taking off after him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico found himself a nice and quiet place or so he thought after about 5 minutes he was hit in the head from behind and knocked found him hours later.<br>"NICO?nico what happened?"pedro shouted.  
>"segulls"nico picked nico up and took nico and his almost dead body to tulio.<br>"not you...wait this is the same bird!what happened to him?"tulio shouted taking nico in side then tried to say thank you to pedro before running back in side again.  
>"alright segulls he always wins a fight."pedro said and took off to the place segulls love to hid out.<br>"hey look it's fatso bird."the leader laughed."what did you come here for the same thing we did to your little brother?"the leader commented.  
>"YOU MESS WITH MY LIL BRO AND HE DON'T WIN YOU GET A PIECE OF PEDRO!"pedro shouted and he beat the holy living (please stand by) out of the segulls.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey amigo"rafael said.  
>"hey rafael."pedro replied saddly.<br>"where's nico?"rafael ask.  
>"with that segulls attack'd him and he lost and i wasn't there to help him i don't think we will ever ever see or hear from those segulls again."pedro replied.<br>"pedro what did you do to them?"rafael ask.  
>"watched them bleed to death."pedro said coldly.<br>"ok will nico be out?"rafael ask.  
>"i don't know!WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE LOOKING IN THE WINDOW?"pedro exploded and rafael backed up."im sorry man it's like he's my real bro and im just worried.i'm very protective even if he's not my real brother.i feel very protective of him."pedro said.<br>"hey it's ok amigo."rafael replied."well we should both go home."rafael said.  
>"no you go on home im going to stay here for alittle while."pedro said.<br>"ok but don't sleep here amigo."rafael said and took off home.  
>"i might not."pedro later when tulio came in with nico into the same dim lit actully thought that nico looked alot better consitering he was up and hopping set him down and left the room."nico i'm so sorry amigo."pedro said.<br>"hey it's ok pedro it's not your 's mine because i took off when you ask something simple.i'm really sorry i took off."nico said standing by the then put his wings on the window.  
>"it's fine sorry about the question."pedro said also putting his wings on the window.<br>"can i go home now?"nico ask.  
>"i'm sorry amigo but need to stay here a little while that why i can make sure your fine.i'll come back either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night."pedro replied and nico looked really sad.<br>"ok."nico replied.  
>"i'll see you tomorrow lil bro."pedro said and flew away he felt really bad about leaving nico there by his self really sad and bruised but he needed to go home and slep by the window that night finding it more comforting.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico awoke earler than ever before ready to get out and be free and to be with pedro his 3 hours of everyone else being up but 4 of him he fell back asleep on the window.  
>"hey little bird."tulio said coming in but apon seeing nico a sleep he left some water and food for nico and walked while later nico awoke and got a drink and just sat back down in the looked out and just waited and waited for never came he sat and waited for was getting dark and nico still didn't see pedro way about midnight when pedro showed up.<br>"hey nico come on."pedro said and nico carefully opened the window and gave pedro a big returned the hug.  
>"why are you here so late?"nico ask.<br>"i waited untill the human left."pedro replied.  
>"oh."nico said and pedro let him hop on his back and then they were off.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they got back to pedro's place and nico hopped off pedro's back.  
>"thanks for the lift."nico said.<br>"not a problem i figured your wings would still be a bit soar."pedro sat and talked for actully got nico to open up a bunch without him leaving or getting mad or anwsered every question that pedro ask."ok i have another question."pedro said.  
>"ok but then it's my turn."nico replied.<br>"ok just remember you can say you don't want to awnser."pedro said.  
>"yes yes now get on with it."nico replied.<br>" was your first bestfriend?"pedro ask and nico thought.  
>"i really don't want to anwser that."nico said.<br>"ok your turn."pedro said.  
>"um...were you alone all your life before me and rafael came around?"nico ask.<br>"hm...no."pedro said.  
>"what kind of birds were your parents?"nico ask.<br>"um...my mother was a cardnal like father as strange as it my seem was a canary like you."pedro replied.  
>" happened to the segulls that beat me?"nico ask.<br>"i watched them slowly die."pedro replied.  
>"ok now that's kinda scaring me but oh has always been your favorite color?"nico ask.<br>"um...actully yellow."pedro laughed.  
>" really had one my ...ok last question it's one you forced an anwser out of me was your first kiss?"nico ask smiling but pedro frowned knowing he had to anwser.<br>"same as your's haven't really paid attention to people."pedro said.  
>"weird again i say."nico said and laid back on his did the same."you know what i'll anwser that last question now."nico said.<br>"ok im listening."pedro replied.  
>"i've never had a bestfriend.i mean i've got you but your more family then friend."nico said and this made pedro smile.<br>"wow thanks man."pedro replied.  
>"it's not a problem."nico said."night bro."nico said.<br>"yea night nico."pedro replied both falling asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "MORRNING!YOU TWO!"blu shouted.<br>"no."nico and pedro nico rolled over and fell off his bed.  
>"ok aw."nico said standing walked over to pedro."i'll get him."nico said to blu."HEY BRO!WAKE UP!"nico shouted.<br>"fine."pedro said sitting up."what do you want?"pedro ask nico.  
>"blu and jewl are here."nico replied yawning.<br>" you two."pedro said standing up and streching.  
>"hey."jewl said.<br>"sup."blu said.  
>"ya know what?"nico ask looking at pedro.<br>"what?"pedro replied.  
>"if the floor wasn't so hard and i hadn't already hit it this morrning i'd fall back words onit."nico replied and pedro chuckled.<br>"you don't ever care about that why not just go ahead and do it anyway?"jewl ask.  
>"because i was attacked by segulls 2 days ago and i'm still pained."nico replied falling over on his bed.<br>"oh."blu said.  
>"no i believe the correct word is aw."nico replied and pedro and jewl laughed.<br>"oh and by the way i still hate samba."blu said and nico clung to pedro.  
>"alright man that aint funny that's just to it back man."pedro said.<br>"never."blu said.  
>"than get out and go away this place is only for samba loving birds."pedro said as he hugged nico.<br>"fine i will."blu said and he left.  
>"arnt you going jewl?"nico ask.<br>"no way i love samba."jewl replied.  
>"good."pedro went and lay'd on his bed and fell off.<br>"aw!WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"nico shouted getting up and laying on his bed again."im going back to bed wake me when my bad luck ends."nico said while jewl and pedro laughed.  
>"it's true he's done that a lot this month."pedro whispered.<br>"huh.i better go find NICO."jewl said and flew off to find blu.  
>"let's goto the club i need some samba."nico said and pedro rolled his eyes.<br>" you fly?"pedro ask.  
>"yea my wings hurt a little but i went out flying earler."nico replied.<br>"ok."pedro said and they left for the club.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey amigo's!good morning!"rafael said and nico grunted.<br>"hey rafael."pedro replied.  
>"whats up with him?"rafael ask.<br>"bad morrning blu and jewl came by and blu said he still hates samba."pedro said.  
>" drink it's on the house."rafael said giving it to nico who smiled a little and took it.<br>"thanks."nico said.  
>"no problem."rafael said."you 2 pedro?"rafael ask.<br>"no thanks."pedro replied watching nico.  
>"ok."rafael said.<br>"come on nico we got to get you happy."pedro said dragging nico didn't even resist.  
>"whatever man."nico said and left his drink at the bar.<br>"man he really is upset."rafael said then picked up his drink and trashed it.  
>"ok man lets get up here and sing a random song."pedro said standing nico up on the stage but nico still in a really bad mood just flopped over and the crowd laughed."nico come on man stand up."pedro said.<br>" untill blu takes it back."nico replied.  
>"DUDE HE'S NOT EVEN HERE TO TAKE IT BACK!"pedro shouted and nico grunted." REMEMBER THOSE BIRDS WE FOUGHT THOSE MONKEY'S TO HELP?"pedro shouted and many brids stood up."anybody know where they at?"and one bird stayed standing."you go get them."pedro said and the bird took bird returned with blu and jewl following.<br>"what do you two want."blu ask.  
>"blu be nice."jewl said.<br>"i want you to tell nico your he won't even stand up and sing samba!"pedro shouted.  
>"no thanks let's go jewl."blu said but jewl didn't move.<br>"blu i'm not moving untill you tell nico your sorry."jewl stated and put her foot down.  
>"alright I'M SORRY I DO NOT HATE SAMBA!"blue shouted and nico jumped up.<br>"good samba's to good to hate."nico replied and jewl took blu outside and they left.  
>"feel better now?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico replied.  
>"want to do some samba or go home?"pedro ask.<br>"hm...lets go home."nico said and pedro smiled and they left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "were you just faking the whole thing?"pedro ask.<br>"no way."nico replied."my mom used to say that all the time because of my dad loved samba but not like me.i loved it more than anybody else did.i still love it i was little i got on a plane and came for some somba mom found out and thought my dad took my herre untill she found my note after a little while they came and got ended up moving here instead of going home."nico explained.  
>" i have a one more has your father done nico?everything i say sets off something about his father."pedro ask.<br>"well the first 2 years he stayed he would beat my oldest my other sisters he it came to me he beat the living crap out of me everyday for being the only boy he day he was beating Lila,my oldest sister, so bad she was bleeding and he went to throw another punch at her and i stepped in the my mom saw him punch me she threw him out."nico replied.  
>"do you remeber their names?"perdo ask.<br>" mom's was oldest sister's was there was Mico the second Tio the third there's me Nico the last and my dad's name was Marco Le Tuso."nico replied.  
>"cool."pedro replied.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME PEDRO!"nico said flying faster.  
>"YES I WILL NICO!THEN YOU'LL BE IT!"pedro replied also going faster they had been playing this game alittle while and it was again pedro's turn to be it.<br>"AH!SEGULL!"nico shouted and he and pedro turned around and started to fly home.  
>"HEY WAIT!I HAVE A MESSAGE SOMEBODY TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU!WELL ACTULLY IT'S FOR A LITTLE YELLOW CANARY NICO!"the segull shouted and they both stopped.<br>"i'm nico."nico said stopping infront of the segull.  
>"here."the segull said and took off.<br>"who it from?"pedro ask and nico shrugged.  
>"lets find out."nico said unfolding the read it dropped it and took off home.<br>"i'll take one 's from blu."pedro said then went after the note once he caught it he read to and then ripped it up."how i hate that macaw."pedro mumbled before he flew off after nico.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "dude come on you were so happy and blu is just a stupid macaw.i bet he doesn't even know the definition of i don't even know the definition of samba but i bet you do."pedro said hugging nico.<br>"yea it's music in duple meter for performing this Brazilian ballroom dance of African origin."nico replied.  
>"well then i guess your just a dictionary."pedro replied laughing and nico laughed nico laughed pedro thought 'yes!i got him to laugh just keep this up and he'll be happy in no time.'<br>"i'm not a dictionary.i just love samba."nico smiled.  
>"ok then what is the definition of nico and pedro?"pedro ask.<br>"friends so close they could be brothers."nico replied now sitting up smiling for even pedro knew that.  
>"see i told you your a dictionary."pedro said again.<br>"to be a dictionary i have to know the definition for every word in the i don't im not a dictionary."nico replied both laughing.  
>"ok fine your not a dictionary but your very smart."pedro said no longer laughing nico knew he wasn't playing nor lying when pedro didn't laugh.<br>"yea well your very nice and smart."nico replied.  
>"why thank you."pedro replied.<br>"why your welcome."nico replied mocking pedro.  
>"why do you mock me?"pedro replied and nico shrugged.<br>"it is what it is."nico said.  
>"i guess your right."pedro said. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

part6:  
>it was getting late and nico had fallen asleep leaning on pedro's didn't mind,care,or seem to notice he was to deep in thought about how he wanted to kill blu but couldn't because of he thought of jewl he knew just what he was going to do he was going to tell jewl what blu had done yet again to nico.<br>"pedro!hey pedro!"rafael whispered from outside.  
>"yea?"pedro whispered.<br>"come here."rafael replied.  
>"i can't nico fell asleep leaning on my wing."pedro replied.<br>"well wake him up this is important."rafael whispered.  
>" he looks peaceful,happy,and content."pedro whispered back and rafael walked in."well what's so important?"pedro ask.<br>"his father found out he's here and is searching everywhere to find and kill him."rafael replied.  
>"oh well that is a reason to wake him up."pedro replied."nico!nico!NICO WAKE UP!"pedro whisper shouted and nico woke up then sat up.<br>"what?"nico ask a little upset that pedro ended his nap.  
>"your father found out your here and is searching everywhere to find and kill you!"pedro replied.<br>"w-what?h-how did he find out i 1 survied the fire and 2 am still here?"nico ask but there was a knock at the door and he hid under the bed.  
>"can i help you?"pedro ask.<br>"yes i have heard my son nico is here i've come to take him home with me."marco le tuso replied.  
>"um...no he left here to go hang out with 2 blue macaw's blu and jewl."pedro replied making his father believe him.<br>"well ok but if he comes back let me know."marco le tuso said and then crawled back onto the bed.  
>"thanks man."nico shivered.<br>"not a problem."pedro replied.  
>"oh and thanks for coming to warn us."nico said.<br>"your welcome amigo."rafael said then he two left.  
>"i see why your scared of 's a big tall tough bird."pedro said to nico.<br>"yup."nico yawned starting to fall asleep chuckled then went back to thinking as nico fell back asleep on his wing.`MAN!if nico's dad was my dad heck i'd be really scared of him two!`pedro thought.`and what's with nico and falling asleep on my wing?`pedro ask just rolled his eye's and looked at nico who was peacefully asleep again leaning on his chuckled and nico moved alittle making pedro just smile a while he too begain to get tired so he fell asleep also just leaning backwords onto the side of his little very tired,happy,and content.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro awoke first the next morrning he and nico were still in the same position except nico was now had both his wings rapped around pedro's 's wing was now nico's untill nico woke up or let it wanted so bad to move his wing because it was tingling and numb but he refused to wake nico sleep peacefully and pedro begain to think again.`MAN IF HE DON'T WAKE UP SOON I'M GONNA...*sigh* do nothing`pedro didn't want to wake nico up because it was third of the first times that pedro had ever seen him so calm and still he almost looked would have thought he was dead is he couldn't see nico's breathing.`man i can't believe that blu did that to him!that's just so freaking mean!`pedro thought to himself he wanted to get up and go beat blu but two things keep him still.1 nico and 2 jewl would kill pedro if he killed awoke from his thoughts and watched nico sleep the only movement nico made was to finally begain to awake after an sat up letting go of pedro's wing he stood up and streached picked his wing up and shook it around to get feeling back it in.<br>"i was wondering when you would wake make my wing numb."pedro laughed.  
>"yeah sorry."nico replied.<br>"it's ok.i don't really mind or care."pedro replied."just happy i can move it and you got some sleep."pedro added.  
>"mmhm."nico said.<br>"oh and your staying with rafael for awhile."pedro said.  
>"why?"nico of what might happen pedro didn't know what to say.<br>"i just need you to stay with him a little while."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico smiled and they flew to rafael's pedro flew to his meeting at the club with jewl.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i've called you here because of blu."pedro tould jewl.  
>"what did he do this time pedro?"jewl ask.<br>"he gave a segull this note and the segull gave it to nico he threw it and flew off very upset and i read the note and tore it up then put all the pieces on this bag and brought them to you."pedro said.  
>"ok why?"jewl ask.<br>"because he said in the note that he did hate samba and you can even read it."pedro said and jewl took it and left along with pedro.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "he fell asleep amigo."rafael said handing nico to pedro.<br>"i figured he would he is small for his age so he sleeps alot more than most birds."pedro said putting nico on his back and taking off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they arrived at their house pedro carried nico to his bed layed him down and started to pace and think about how he could help rolled over every once and finally just sat down next to nico and watched carfully as nico didn't know why but there was something about it that he watching nico sleeping amused loved it he likes watching him sleep it was actully kind of funny seeing him toss and turn he actully had to cetch nico a few times or else he would have hit the just started to pace again and not pay attention untill nico fell on the floor.<br>"crap!"pedro said running over to nico."dude are you alright?"pedro ask helpping nico up off the floor.  
>"yea i think."nico replied."wait how did i get back here?"nico ask really confused.<br>"oh about 3 to 4 hours ago i went back to get you and you were asleep so i just carried you back here and placed you on your bed."pedro said."by the way how come you sleep so much?...just want to know."pedro added.  
>"because my size and weight are smaller and less than they are supposed to be i sleep alot more than most birds."nico replied.<br>"ok because that's what i told rafael."pedro said."come on lets go clubing!"pedro said and they slapped high-fives and left for the club.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hot in...<br>So hot in herre...  
>So hot in..."both sang.<br>"I was like, good gracious ass bodacious Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
>Lookin for the right time to flash them G's Then um I'm leavin, please believin Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use"pedro sang.<br>"Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
>So take off all your clothes I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle."nico sang.<br>"And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose I got secrets cant leave Cancun So take it off like your home alone."pedro sang.  
>"You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,<br>like 'girl I think my butt gettin big'"both sang.  
>"Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah"nico sang.<br>"Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah"pedro rapped.  
>"Stop placin, time wastin I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)<br>I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
>Unless you gon' do it Extra, extra eh, spread the news Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms"nico rapped.<br>"Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah."both they were done they left for the night.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "dude that was so much fun."nico said.<br>"what's with you no it wasn' WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"pedro said.  
>"totally."nico agreed.<br>"im telling the world..."pedro startedthen forgot the rest of the lines and started to hum it.  
>"what are you singing?"nico ask eyeing pedro all funny like.<br>"im telling the world."pedro replied.  
>"oh."nico replied.<br>"i can't remember any more LINES!"pedro freaked out.  
>"calm down 'll be ok."nico laughed.<br>"fine nico."pedro replied calming down.  
>"thank you."nico replied smiled and pedro smiled back.<br>"ok i was thinking and remembered i forgot to ask you those segulls that beat you up call you gay and us dating?"pedro ask nico.  
>"um...yea it wait im sure of it why?"nico replied.<br>"because they called me gay and ask me if i was there to defend my boyfriend.i have no date."pedro said.  
>"i hate those time i checked neither of us were gay."nico added.<br>"same were just mad because they're gay and didn't want to say anything."pedro also laughed.  
>"your both so and gay."jewl said picking fun at boy's looked at each other.<br>"ARE NOT!"both shouted at the same time."STOP COPING ME!"both shouted again at the same time."NO YOU!"both shouted again at the same time then both grawled.  
>"you two are so funny."jewl said both boys looked at her then at each other then back at her and fell backwords onto pedro's bed at the same time and grawled at each other.<br>"ok i didn't come over her to call you guy's i'll get to the point.i need some 's trying to take blu and tulio to m.i need your help to save blu and keep them here."jewl begged.  
>"now why would we help you keep blu here?"pedro ask."incase your forgetting he keep's saying-"pedro started but jewl cut him off.<br>"i know i it's for love."jewl said and that word hit nico hard even thought she didn't mean brotherly and sisterly love she met real love he turned to pedro.  
>"let's help''s not far to jewl that blu has to leave and no body is helpping her help him let's say if i was your real brother and somebody wanted me to go with them what 4,000 miles wouldn't you want some one to help?"nico ask and pedro nodded.<br>"ok fine."pedro said.  
>"so you'll do it?"jewl ask.<br>"yes but only because of nico's point."pedro said sourly.  
>"THANK YOU!THANK YOU!"jewl shouted dragging them with her."THEY SAID THEY WOULD HELP BLU!"jewl shouted.<br>"YES!"blu shouted back flying up thought they agreed to help him they didn't talk to him.  
>"we will help but we are only talking to know this we are only helpping because 1 we don't want to see jewl alone and sad and 2 because just like nico said if he was my real brother and some one wanted to take him away but he didn't want to go i'd love somebody to help me too."pedro said.<br>"i understand nico i'm really really sorry."blu said and nico just looked at him and rolled his eye' looked at pedro and pedro grunted rudly at blu and nico did the same. 


End file.
